1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices which dispense small particulate materials, such as chemicals, fertilizers, seeds, insecticides, weed killers, herbicides, pellets over areas to be covered.
More particularly, the invention comprises a portable spreader that will enable a person to apply a substance, such as snow/ice melt pellets, calcium chloride or similar chemicals, much more efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person finds it necessary to spread various types of granular materials about an environment, different kinds of dispensing devices are available for this purpose. Dispensing devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,984, issued to Marvin L. Garrison on Jul. 9, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,402, issued to William D. Love, Jr., on Nov. 17, 1964, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,225, issued to Mario Manni on Nov. 23, 1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,674, issued to Allesandro Torra on Mar. 12, 1991.
In each one of these prior art inventions, the dispensing devices are either manually operated or contain top feeding chambers that have to be filled with the granular materials. This can cause a messy and dangerous situation, if the granular materials are accidentally spilled out of the feeding chambers to fall upon the ground or on the user.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.